


Roses and Thorns

by ScriveSpinster



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feast of the Exceptional Rose (Fallen London)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriveSpinster/pseuds/ScriveSpinster
Summary: Sinning Jenny is no stranger to troublesome gifts.





	Roses and Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/gifts).



Every Feast, Jenny’s admirers ply her with gifts – fungal poetry, justifiably foul-tempered cats. The spider. She doesn’t know _what_ she’s going to do about the spider.

The Contrarian isn’t an admirer, and his gifts are infuriating by design. Polemic essays, for instance. A jigsaw puzzle, missing a single sky-piece. This year, roses: darkly lustrous, extravagantly-thorned.

“Takes some cheek, offering a nun a bouquet from Hell.”

“Does it?” He smiles broadly. “Perhaps. But those originated elsewhere.”

_Ah._ From Arbor, then – joke, symbol, warning. Both of them know well enough that their city, too, balances between dream and waking, here and gone.


End file.
